


a devil not worth dying for

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [10]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, Eldritch, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Resentment, Warlock Deals, a creeping feeling of dread and regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: I was dead when I woke up this morning/I'll be dead before the day is done
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury & The Sugar Plum Fairy
Series: dimension 20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	a devil not worth dying for

**Author's Note:**

> seven devils by florence & the machine is the recommended listening as you read this.

Lapin is young, and grows up on whispered stories of the the Sugar Plum Fairy, the guardian who walks the Sweetening Path. Lapin is foolish, and goes searching for the protector of his home. (Lapin is scared of the war that is coming for his home, and craves the thing that all scared people crave: power.) (Lapin walks the Sweetening Path and finds it steeper than he expected.)

“Three wishes,” the Sugar Plum Fairy says, and she is everything and nothing like the stories. She is like a stained glass painting brought to life, too-long limbs and crooked angles and unblinking eyes coming together in something _not-from-here_. Something that makes a cold shiver run down his spine and his teeth ache from the sugar. He bows deeply and stays carefully behind the ring of standing stones, and knows that she notices. Lapin stands in front of a being far older and more powerful than him, and is still not as scared of her as he should be. 

“Three wishes are all that I ask of you in return for some of my power,” and Lapin is young and foolish and he thinks, _only three?_ and thinks, _how bad could they be?_ and he says yes,and reaches a paw across the circle to shake her hand. There is a crackle of purple that surrounds him and he tastes sugar plum on his tongue and she smiles, and it takes up too much of her face. 

(And she will ask for her first wish and Lapin will do it, and he will fully understand the word consequences for the first time, and he will fully understand the word regret for the first time, and he will fully understand _resentment_ for the first time. 

The Sugar Plum Fairy will take his chin in her hand and she will smile and he will grit his teeth and bow and she will say, “You have always been a good servant, Lapin," and then she will say, “and for my second wish-” and Lapin will grit his teeth and bow and know, too late for it to be anything but bitter, _this is not a power worth dying for._ )


End file.
